Vilain Défaut
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Post Thor 2 - Légers spoilers. À l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, Loki se laisse tenter par une ou deux douceurs Midgardiennes. Ou peut-être trois ou quatre...


Les couloirs de la Tour Stark, désormais connue comme étant le quartier général des Avengers depuis les attaques de New York, étaient silencieux en ce début d'après-midi. Une équipe composée de Steve, Natasha et Thor était partie le matin même pour le Brésil, où le SHIELD avait besoin de renforts pour détruire un nid de Skrulls. Ne restaient dans la Grosse Pomme que Bruce, Clint, Tony, et leur invité. Dans le cas présent, il était plus juste de parler d'un 'invité forcé'.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Loki avait été amené à la Tour par son frère, et depuis que l'héritier d'Asgard avait découvert le Dieu de la Malice vivant, ce dernier faisait l'objet d'une surveillance très agaçante de la part de ses ennemis et de son frère. Chacun de ses mouvements était soigneusement enregistré par la voix qui s'élevait des murs du bâtiment. _Un homme bien lâche pour ne pas oser montrer son visage_, songea Loki la première fois qu'il l'entendit. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il pensait de cette situation, elle resterait inchangée. Malheureusement, Thor y veillerait.

Pour rajouter davantage de misère à cette vie insupportable qui était devenue la sienne, les Avengers avaient décoré l'endroit pour les prochaines fêtes de fin d'année. Loki ne se souciait guère de toutes ces traditions Midgardiennes ridicules, et chaque décoration qu'il regardait lui faisait amèrement regretter les cellules froides d'Asgard. La célébration de la venue d'un Dieu sur terre lui semblait parfaitement grotesque, surtout qu'il y en avait deux véritables sous ce toit.

Alors qu'il parcourait l'une des immenses pièces de la Tour à pas légers et discrets (il laissait la brutalité et l'inconvenance à son frère), le regard de Loki se posa une nouvelle fois sur ces décorations festives qui l'écœuraient. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts –surtout pour les plus mauvais. Guirlandes multicolores, couronnes, ainsi que l'immanquable sapin de Noël, aussi imposant et vert que l'était le Hulk.

Sans parler de ces innombrables coupelles remplies de divers chocolats, biscuits et autres pains d'épices. Loki n'avait qu'une envie : brûler le tout. Il ne partageait guère l'enthousiasme des autres habitants de la Tour, et n'avait qu'une hâte : que cela se termine.

Posant un nouveau regard empli de haine sur l'immense table trônant au milieu de la pièce, le Jotun aperçut quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Cette assiette, dans laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs chocolats, semblait nouvelle. Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez dans le reste de la pièce…

Mais, quand il s'approcha de ladite table et qu'il put ainsi voir de plus près ces fameuses sucreries dont les Midgardiens raffolaient tant, il n'osa croire ce qu'il vit. Ces chocolats, qui pouvaient sembler banals au premier regard, ressemblaient tant à ceux que Mère lui donnait en cachette d'Odin lorsque le jeune Loki était en proie à un terrible chagrin, ou quand il se trouvait une nouvelle fois exclu d'activités dont le Père de Toute Chose faisait uniquement profiter Thor.

Non, cela ne pouvait être la même chose, Mère lui donnait uniquement des friandises _Asgardiennes_, on ne pouvait en trouver ici. Là où la nourriture du Royaume d'Asgard était succulente et raffinée, les denrées de Midgard étaient ternes et n'avaient absolument aucun goût. Les deux ne pouvaient être comparées, et aux yeux du Dieu de la Malice, ce n'était là qu'une pâle et grossière imitation…

Cependant, Loki se rapprocha tout de même de la coupelle, la curiosité le dévorant de l'intérieur. Une fois arrivé devant l'assiette tant convoitée, il s'arrêta, et contempla son contenu un instant. Non, il devait résister à l'appel que lui lançaient ces chocolats, il refusait de s'abaisser au rang des humains, et de goûter à leurs immondes friandises. Mais plus il tentait de se convaincre, plus le désir d'en manger un se faisait fort.

La gourmandise était un péché, il le savait. _Mais quel délicieux péché_, pensa-t-il avant de s'emparer très rapidement d'un premier chocolat qu'il fourra aussitôt dans sa bouche. Puis il jeta un bref regard autour de lui, comme s'il craignait d'être surpris dans cet instant de faiblesse. La confiserie semblant lui plaire, il retenta l'expérience. Le second chocolat fut suivi d'un troisième, ainsi que d'un quatrième, et c'est ainsi que l'assiette fut entièrement vidée.

Se délectant de la dernière pièce de cacao, Loki n'entendit pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le salon. Quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à le trouver - lui, le grand Dieu de la Malice, le conquérant, le puissant magicien - le nez plongé dans une assiette de chocolat.

« Loki ? » interrogea le docteur Banner après quelques instants passés à essayer de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Dès qu'il entendit cette voix, le Dieu se figea. Il se redressa, et se tourna vers Bruce, son habituel air condescendant peint sur le visage. Le mensonge était sa spécialité, il n'eut donc aucun mal à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment.

« Vos décorations sont abominables, » lança le Jotun quelques instants plus tard, avant de quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus, sa longue cape verte traînant derrière lui.

Bruce dut faire appel à sa grande maîtrise de soi pour se retenir de rire en présence du Dieu. Il fallait tout de même avouer que le grand Loki, terrifiant personnage, l'était beaucoup moins quand sa bouche était superbement ornée d'une immense moustache de chocolat.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot écrit spécialement pour les fêtes de fin d'année vous a plu! Je dois dire qu'imaginer Loki luttant avec lui-même pour résister à ces chocolats 'Midgardiens' a été assez drôle, j'ai donc tenu à vous faire partager cette image ;)**

**Pour ce qui est des Skrulls, mentionnés au début de ce texte, ce sont les grands ennemis des Avengers dans les comics (j'ai commencé à en lire quelques-uns en anglais, c'est vraiment sympa! Et quel plaisir de retrouver tous ces personnages de l'univers Marvel qu'on aime tant!). Et pour 'la voix qui s'élevait des murs du bâtiment', je parlais bien sûr de ce cher JARVIS, le majordome virtuel de Tony ^^**

**La seule personne que je voyais pour interrompre Loki dans cette pause gourmande était Bruce. On le voit assez peu dans les histoires, puis je voulais quelqu'un d'assez discret et réservé pour ne pas oser faire une réflexion sur les chocolats, mais qui n'en pense pas moins! **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qui est toujours très important à chaque histoire! :)**


End file.
